Nether Adventure
by RavenstarIsAwesome
Summary: A short trip to the Nether turns into an adventure as friends and enemies are made. Soon, people have questions. What is going on? Do they really know their friends as well as they thought? Will they be stuck here? And do they really want to leave?
1. Don't we all love portals

She hated portals.

Every single aspect of them. Their dark, menacing obsidian frame that stood out wherever it was. The ominous dark purple particles that swirled around the portal. The sick, gut-wrenching feeling of hopping into one. But what she hated the most was the land that lay on the other side. The scarlet stone, the hissing, bubbling lava, the horrible creatures that inhabited the fiery land. Raven didn't go there unless it was absolutely necessary. But Rex needed soulsand, and she didn't like disappointing people.

So despite the fact that every single bone in her body wanted to run in the opposite direction, she found herself grabbing her sword and bracing to jump in-

The noise of feet slapping against the cobble path stopped her."Wait!" Rex yelped, nearly tripping over the tail of her bright orange dinosaur suit. She came to a halt next to the portal, gasping for breathe and leaning on its obsidian frame.

"What Rex?" Raven sighed.

"I want to come with you. I've never been to the Nether."

"And you never will. Aren't you designing the endermen trap or something?"

Rex absently played with the brown hair poking out of her orange hood."I'm almost done. I just need the soulsand. So I figured I would come with you and-"

"Nope. Absolutely not."

"Why not? I have armor and weapons and food and stuff. I'll be fine."

"Because..." _Because it's terrifying. Because I'm worried, and I've been to the Nether thousands of times._ Because I'm scared. But Raven wouldn't, couldn't tell Rex that. "Because you just can't."

"Well too bad." Before Raven could stop her, Rex threw herself at the portal.

"No no no no no-" She lunged for one of the purple spikes sticking out of Rex's suit and missed. With her yelp and Rex's gleeful shout, they both fell into the portal.

A wave of purple engulfed Raven, and she was moving up down, left right, forwards and backwards. For one second that felt like ages, she was in the Void, and everything was freezing and burning and she was a drop of water in that dark ocean and so small and she was being pulled apart and why was everything so dark-

POP!

-And suddenly everything was hot and a blinding shade of red, orange, or yellow.

A hand shook her shoulder. "Raven? Raven? Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven?" Rex's voice rose in pitch and volume until she was shrieking into her ear.

Raven rolled over, struggling to open her eyes. The world slowly came into focus.

"Are you, what's the term, portal sick? I think that's it? And how do I fix it? I didn't bring an instant health potion, but I got fire resistance, although I don't think that will work..." Rex began listing everything she had brought, and determining if it would help Raven or not.

"I'm fine. Just slightly dizzy." She slowly stood up, using the half built cobblestone wall around the portal for support. "Now that I can speak without feeling the need to puke, what do you not understand of the word no? Did a creeper explosion mess with your brain or something?

"I want to see the Nether. And look at how pretty it is!" Rex peered over the ledge their portal was at, gaping at the giant lava ocean below.

An image of Rex falling off the ledge appeared in Raven's mind and refused to leave. "Be careful!"

"Oh come on, I'm not newly spawned- What's that?"

Despite her better judgement, Raven nervously crept to where Rex was standing. "What's what?"

Rex pointed. "That white thing. It looks like it has... tentacles? A lava squid?"

Of all the things they could find in the Nether... a high pitched squeal interrupted her thoughts.

"Get down!" Raven yelled, grabbing Rex's orange tail and using it to yank her behind the cobble wall. A fireball flew past them, and they both shielded their eyes as netherrack shards flew.

"What is that thing?" Rex asked as she peered around the wall.

"A ghast. Still think the Nether is pretty now?" Raven grabbed her bow from her back and strung it with trembling hands. "Actually stay here this time, okay Rex?"

"What? Where are you going?" But she was already nimbly scrambling to the top of the wall.

"Hey ghast! Come get me!" Raven raised one hand in the air, the other behind her back. The ghast floated above the ledge, eyes filled with pure hatred.

"What? Too scared to fight me? Going to go crying because I'm too terrifying?" The mob let out another cry, and she rolled out of the way as a another fireball was launched, barely stopping herself from falling off the edge. She whipped the bow out from behind her back and let an arrow fly. The ghast let out a another scream, this time of pain, before falling into the lava below.

"YES!YES YES YES!Take that ghast!" Raven could feel the mad grin on her face as she did a victory dance.

"Um Raven?"

"What?"

"Hate to spoil your whatever-the-heck-that-is-that-you-are-doing, but the ghast blew our portal."

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN! They're in trouble now. So I'm going to use the age old phrase and remind everyone that this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be like "you're a horrible author". You can say that, but give me a reason why so I can try to fix it. Anyways, this will probably be a two-shot. And the really bad cover art, if I can get it to work, is mine, and I probably should of drawn something better or at least used color but oh well. Well, see you later awesome people! Byeeee!**


	2. Them zombie pigman though

"Well then." Raven said, staring desolately at the unlit portal. "I don't suppose you brought a flint and steel?"

"If I brought a flint and steel, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If you didn't jump through the portal on a wild adventure, I would of noticed I didn't have a flint and steel and gone back to get one."

"Well... I wanted to see the Nether." Rex muttered.

"Now you have plenty of time to admire the Nether." Raven pointed out as she scanned the landscape.

"Won't someone from the town come after us?"

"Not for about a week. I told them we would be fine. We're on our own." She had told Mystery and Blizzard they were in charge and not to leave no matter what anyways, and no one else was prepared to mount a rescue trip.

Rex pondered this for a little, then said, "If it takes fire from a flint and steel to light a portal, can't we use lava or something?"

"Maybe you're onto something. We can use a fireball from a blaze to relight the portal, I'm not using a ghast. But we need to find one first."

"And we find one where...?

"A nether fortress." She stared at the three tunnels on the ledge." I think it's the far left one. Come on!" She began sprinting across the netherrack, Rex following.

"So how exactly-" Rex jumped over a lava pool, narrowly avoiding burning the tail of her dinosaur suit."-are we doing this?"

Raven brushed a lock of her purple hair out of her eyes."We find a blaze and lead it over, then use one of its fireballs to light the portal. Then we leave and never come back."

"After we find some soulsand."

"After we find some soulsand." Raven corrected, then drew ahead of Rex.

She reached the end of the ledge and looked out. A lava ocean stretched across the massive cavern. There was a steep hill with a lava waterfall pouring down onto it that lead from their current position down to the floor, where there was only a narrow strip of land on the right side that would allow them to get across. Above, the roof extended far above them, and was dotted with clumps of glowstone. Raven could see zombie pigman strolling below, and the occansional magma cube.

Rex finally caught up, munching a porkchop. "Wow." She breathed, her astonished gaze traveling to the building on the other side. "Is that it?"

"The nether fortress? Yep." On the far side of the cave, a dark red nether brick building clung to the wall like vines to a tree. Some of its passages poked out into the air above the lava, while others burrowed into the netherrack. Overall, it produced an ancient, dreadful aura.

"Race you to the bottom!" Rex yelped, running down the slope. Raven was about to follow her, when a flicker of movement appeared in the corner of her eye. She turned around, but nothing had changed on the blood red landscape. She shrugged it off and jogged after Rex. Raven kept an eye out for ghasts, but nothing eventful happened other then a speck of lava landing on her snow white hoodie. It suddenly occured to her that her hoodie and matching shorts and boots must stand out more then Rex's orange dinosaur suit. Actually, she mused as she caught up with Rex, who appeared to be fascinated with the zombie pigman, that eye-scorching orange must stand out anywheres.

"Pigs walking on two legs? And they look like some kind of zombie, but a pig. Did a zombie bite a pig?" The dinosaur suit wearing girl wondered, green eyes glimmering like emeralds so close to lava, which gave off a nasty sulphur-like smell.

"If you accidentally make one of them hostile, I'm not saving you. They're vicious."

"Oh shush." But Rex backed away from the pigman and started heading towards the fortress, keeping a safe distance from anymore of the mobs. Raven resisted the urge to laugh as she and Rex continued their trek.

They walked in silence until Rex suddenly shouted."Look!Is that soulsand?" Raven followed Rex's gaze to where 10 or so of the blocks that were the cause of this whole adventure lay.

"At least some part of this is worth it." She walked over as Rex watched.

Raven could feel her feet sinking in and her strides slowed as she mined some of the soulsand. She took all of the soulsand, which totaled 14. "And now to get that blaze." She turned around and found Rex was no where in sight. "Uh Rex?" Silence. "Hello?" The ever-present gurgle of lava. "This isn't funny." _Probably went ahead to the fortress_ she thought. Yet she could see no dinosaur girl near the fortress, no green eyes shining with excitement, no sign of movement anywhere.

She was alone.

Crunch.

On second thought, she wasn't alone.

 **They really do have a habit of getting into messes don't they? Well thanks for the support, you might not think it is much, but I can't explain how happy I was when I saw that people have actually read this. And we now have an actual cover that you can see! Whoooo!**

 **Raiden the OC: Yeah I'm Ravenstar, I finally got an account. Just imagine Rex is barney after accidentally getting covered with orange paint. And turned into a girl. Also,I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted Raven to look like, so I held off on that until now.**

 **Also, I lied about this being a two shot. Whoops.** **This is also going to be like four short chapters because I wrote it in roughly a day, but we should have a much longer sequel with an actual plot that won't change halfway like this one. Yay!** **Anyways, see you next chapter awesome people, Bye!**


	3. Probably too short

Raven whipped around and drew her bow, but no one was there.

Another flicker of movement, and she leaped towards it, pinning the person to the ground.

"Whoa hold up!" A familiar voice yelped, and Raven sprang up, placing her bow back. The girl on the floor sat up, fiddling with her now crooked gray scarf and matching beanie.

"Oh come on!" she whined, flipping light brown hair out of her chocolate brown eyes. "It took me forever to get this scarf right this morning, you don't even know."

"And what are you and Blizzard doing here Shadow?" Raven asked.

The girl, Shadow, froze in the middle of adjusting her beanie. "How did you know Blizzard is here?"

"Because you never get into a mess without dragging him into things. That, and you just admitted it."

A boy with a gray shirt and dark blue jeans moved from his position behind a small netherrack hill, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry."

"I thought I told you to stay at the town."

"Mystery has everything handled, and we were just going to go barely five blocks away from the portal to see if we could see you and Rex. Then we saw the deactivated portal, and the ghast craters, and went after you."

"But didn't show your faces."

"Shadow said we would only show ourselves if you two got into trouble."

"And look! You do need our help. We can help you find Rex, and us going into the Nether created another portal." Shadow blurted, as she rolled up the sleeves of her black jacket, then rolled up the sleeves of her light gray shirt under that.

"But you still didn't listen." Raven pointed out, secretly relieved that they could go back to the town soon.

"And you would be stuck here alone if we did." She glared at Shadow, who glared back, until Blizzard mumbled "Shouldn't we be looking for Rex?" as he ran a hand through his silver hair, the royal blue streaks in it shimmering in the lava light.

Raven cast one last look at Shadow before turning to Blizzard. "Yeah we should. Did you happen to see where she went?"

"I think she was heading towards the fortress."

"Shouldn't we think about this?" Shadow asked suddenly.

Raven stared at her. "Think about what?"

"Saving Rex. I mean, it's not our fault she wandered off. Why should we risk going after her? If she wants to come back she can do it herself."

"You just want to leave Rex? Alone?" She hadn't even considered the option. "If she hasn't come back already, she must be in trouble."

"Exactly. She could be dead for all we know. And whatever killed her could kill us."

Rex? Dead? She didn't want to imagine the innocent dinosaur suit wearing girl burning in lava, or falling off one of the sheer cliffs, or in some other terrifying lethal situation. She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder and met Blizzard's golden eyes.

"We'll find her. And Shadow, you don't necessary have to come. I mean it's dangerous-" Blizzard began.

"Oh I'll come. I was just listing options." She blinked innocently at Blizzard, then shot Raven a less friendly look when Blizzard turned and began jogging towards the fortress.

 **This feels short. Next chapter is so long it had to be divided in two though, so I think we're good with chapter lengths.**

 **StressOfWriting: Okay! I'll work on it for future chapters.**

 **That's really all I have to say, so see you later awesome people! Byeee!**


	4. I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!

Eventually, they reached the nether fortress, and all instinctively froze to gape at the monstrosity before them.

"It's huge..." Shadow whispered. Both Blizzard and Raven nodded in agreement.

"So where do we start?" Blizzard asked, breaking the awed silence.

"Over there." Raven suggested, pointing towards the nearest tunnel.

"Maybe we should split up?" Shadow said.

"We don't know what's in there, it would be best to stay together." She shot back. Blizzard nodded in agreement, and Shadow's eyes flickered with some kind of unidentifiable emotion before she shoved her hands into the pockets of her forest green shorts.

"Look!" Blizzard cried, startling everyone. He rushed over to the entrance of the fortress and reached towards one of the netherrack fence windows. The gray haired boy then held up a piece of orange clothe that had snagged on the fence.

"This has to be Rex's." He muttered, holding it over the lava ocean to examine it better. "She must of went this way." He bolted into the tunnel. Both girls ran after him.

"I wish he would of consulted us first." Shadow panted, wiping some sweat on her dark gray leggings.

"It's not like we would have chosen any other option."

"Would we? I mean, we could be stealthy."

"Blizzard is being very stealthy right now. Raven muttered.

"Rex!" Blizzard's voice boomed from up ahead."You're okay!"

"Of course." Rex's familiar voice said as Raven and Shadow finally caught up with Blizzard. They were in a small room, about five blocks by five, with a bubbling lava fountain in the middle, and next to it was an energetic girl Raven never thought she would be so happy to see standing in front of her. "I just went on a little walk, geez. And why are Blizzard and Shadow here?" Rex added curiosity.

"We'll tell you on the way to the portal." Noticing Rex's puzzled look, Raven added, "These two" she jerked her head in the direction of Blizzard and Shadow "decided to go on a little adventure to rescue us, which created another portal,and was against my orders." She emphasized the last part, then seeing the gloomy looks she was getting, mumbled, "But thanks for coming anyways."

"Anytime." Blizzard chirped.

"About that going back..." Rex said awkwardly.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I want to stay here."

"I repeat, WHAT?"

"It's pretty. And I really like this lava fountain." Rex grinned at them, her purple eyes filled with something dreamy.

"She's lost it." Shadow whispered, earning a elbow from Raven.

"Rex, it's lava, we can just make you a giant fountain back home." Blizzard reminded her.

"But I like this one."

"Excuse us for a second." Shadow announced, before she yanked Blizzard and Raven back into the tunnel.

"This isn't Rex." Raven said instantly.

"Do we really know Rex that well? I mean she's one of the new ones, right?" Shadow wondered.

"But this is suddenly not her personality."

"We don't actually know about her. She could be a psychopathy for all we know."

"She's not, and why are you so against Rex?" Raven repeated.

"I'm not against Rex, I'm just cautious."

"Hate to interrupt the spirited conversation," Blizzard said, "but doesn't Rex have green eyes?"

They all turned to look at Blizzard.

"He's right. I remember Rex having green eyes." Raven mused.

"People don't suddenly change eye colors." Blizzard continued.

"Do you think it has to do with the lava fountain?" Shadow asked.

"One way to find out, I volunteer as tribute."

"No I'll do it." Raven and Shadow said at the same time.

"Stop trying to play the hero Raven." Shadow sneered.

"I'm not trying to play hero. I just want to get this stupid thing over with."

"Why don't we ask Blizzard what he thinks?"

"Blizzard? Wait where is he?"

A scream echoed from the direction of the room Rex was in. Both girls exchanged looks before darting into the room.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Again. I'm just going to end every chapter with a cliff hanger, muhahahaha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you later awesome people!**


	5. Fighting inanimate objects

Raven and Shadow arrived to find Blizzard and Rex wrestling on the floor in a orange and blue-gray blur. Lightning was bigger and stronger, but Rex seemed to have suddenly become skilled at fighting. She feinted a punch and then immediately dropped down and rolled to the side, delivering a kick to Blizzard. He dodged at the last second, but it was obvious he was outmatched.

Blizzard saw the two girls and his face instantly lit up. "Quick, the lava fountain!" He yelled, struggling to pin Rex to the ground. He drew his spear, but Raven doubted he would actually use it. Shadow raced towards the two and tried to assist Blizzard, but she seemed afraid of accidentally hitting the silver-haired boy and not Rex.

Realizing she was just standing there, Raven tore some nether brick from the wall and rushed over to the fountain. She peered down into it and found that it was swirling around, something she was sure normal lava never did. Mini waves were being slammed into the sides like the molten liquid was alive and trying to escape. She raised the block up, and a face seemed to appear in the lava, smiling ghoulishly. Suddenly, pure terror ran through her, and she froze.

Then multiple things happened at once.

Rex ripped the spear out of Blizzard's hands and aimed it at his neck, a malicious glint in her eyes.

Shadow pulled out her golden sword, but hesitated.

And the nether brick slipped out of Raven's petrified hands. It landed with a soft plop in the lava, sealing it up.

Rex let out a tiny cry of pain, then collapsed to the floor.

Raven unfroze and bit back a yelp as she rushed over to the girl with Shadow following.

Shadow checked her pulse, and they waited for a few seconds in tense silence. Finally,"She's just unconscious."

At almost the moment she stopped talking, Rex's eyelids fluttered, then she opened her now green eyes and gazed at them drowsily. She yawned. "What did I miss?"

Raven heard a giggling sound, and turned around to find Shadow trying to muffle her laughter. Then Blizzard snickered, and Rex offered a weak, confused grin, and suddenly they were all laughing. After all the stress and tension and worry, it felt great.

"It was so tense." Shadow said, "And then she was just like nope."

"I don't even know why we are all laughing." Rex barely managed to get out.

"We just fought," Raven gasped for breath "an inanimate object."

They finally calmed down enough to walk back to the portal while exchanging stories and talking, and didn't stop chatting until they hopped into the portal. Raven bit her lip as she went through the same, nauseating experience from what felt like a lifetime ago. Finally, they arrived on the other side. She felt relieved as she turned around and saw the blue sky above her, and the familiar town surroundings. The one thing she was slightly worried about was the girl with lavender hair waiting for them.

"Mystery? Is something wrong?" Raven asked.

She fiddled with her obsidian colored jacket, then muttered something.

"We don't have super hearing, could you at least try to be louder?" Shadow said, then glanced at Blizzard and added, "Please?"

"That other settlement, the one over the hill" Mystery began slowly, "They declared war."

And suddenly they didn't feel like laughing anymore.

 **Before we get to the actual author's note, I just want to say sorry for not posting for five days. Which feels like a few weeks to me. Now that I can establish a schedule, expect more updates. And by schedule, I mean I write chapters during the weekend and update whenever during the week.**

 **But anyways, yay we finished a story! And for those of you who weren't driven away by the anti-climaticness [That is probably a word], sequel should be out soon. I'm guessing in a few days, because I'll start feeling bad for the cliffhangers-that-aren't-really-cliffhangers. But honestly, thanks for being here and for supporting and reading, even if some of you don't read these author notes and will never see this.**

 **Raiden the OC: One day someone will pm me. And one day the sequel will actually come out. And one day I will take over the world with unicorns. One day.**

 **So, see you later in the sequel awesome people!**


End file.
